Lesson
by Blood Red Knife
Summary: What happens when Raine decides to give her Genis and Presea a private after school lesson on her favorite subject? Let's just say that this will be the most interesting lesson Genis and Presea will ever have in their whole lives!


Lesson

I do not own Tales of Symphonia it belongs to its rightful owners and creators.

Warming the following story contains strong and kinky sexual content, incest and strong language. Anyone under the age of 18 should turn away right now

Extra warning this story contains OC and OCC

Authors note-This is pretty much a straight PWP enjoy!

It was a bright sunny day; Genis and Presea were in her room doing some school work together. The two of them had an after school class that day. Raine had a special lesson planed for them and two of the girls in their school that day. Genis and Presea had no idea what it was, but Raine did tell them that it would not involve any reading or writing and that it would be very fun. So Genis and Presea had been looking forward to it. The two of them had been dating for ten months and Genis had decided to buy his beloved Presea a gift. He had wanted to give it to her at the end of the day, but had decided that he should just give it to her now since they had no idea when they would be home from Raine's class.

Genis and Presea finished doing their homework and then Genis said, "Presea can you stay here for a bit? There's something I want to run out and get you."  
"What is it?"

"It's a surprise, just stay right here and I'll go get it."

"Okay."

Genis ran off and came back with a little gray kitten. He handed it over to Presea and said, "I know that you always wanted a cat and I finally convinced my sister that we can have one. I know he's not a pure bred…"

Before Genis could say another word Presea interrupted him and said, "He's perfect! Thank you Genis this is just what I've always wanted, you're the best boyfriend ever!"

Presea gave Genis a nice smooch on the lips that made him blush bright red. When their kiss ended Genis blushed even more and said, "I love you Presea."

"I love you to Genis, hey Genis what do you want to name the kitten?"

"I don't know how about Lloyd."

"Do you think Lloyd will be happy with us naming a cat after him?"

"I'm sure he won't mind."

Genis and Presea patted the kitten until it fell asleep. Then Genis put the kitten on the cat bed he had bought for him next to a bowel of milk. The kitten would not awaken till night fall, by then Genis was sure he, Presea and Raine would be back from Raine's after school class. Genis and Presea held hands and went to the school. The moment they got in there and closed the door behind them; they saw that Raine had moved all the desks against the left wall. The school floor was covered in pillows, and bean bags. Genis and Presea saw Raine standing in the middle of the room with their two elf classmates who were also attending this after school class with them. The two elves girls were twins and were the same age as Genis; they were named Zoe and Zell. Everyone even Raine had trouble telling them apart and Zoe and Zell would pretend to be each other constantly. So everybody who knew them got confused. They both had long light blue hair and purple colored eyes. They were also both bisexual and had huge crushes on Genis and Presea. Raine greeted Genis and Presea and told them to sit down on a bean bag next to Zoe and Zell. Raine stood in front of the four of them and said, "Hello class, today we will be having a very special after school sex education lesson."

Genis groaned and said, "But sis you have me the talk when I was 13. Also you brought me and Presea a lot of books about it and we both found out….things we really didn't even want to know."

"Yes Genis I have educated you all on the subject, however there is a difference between knowledge and experience. Today the four of you are going to get a lot of fucking experience. So first things first, let's all start out by stripping down to our fucking underwear."

After Raine said this Raine, Genis, Zoe and Zell all blushed bright red. Before they could raise any objections Raine waved a finger at them and scolded them and said, "If you guys have a problem with any of this, just know that you'll all get F's for this and since you're my four best students. Do you really want to shame yourselves by having F's? After all F's stand for fucking failure and I know that's not what any of you want to be."

Genis, Presea and the two twin elf girls all shock their heads. Raine smiled and said, "Good, now remember that this is all for education. So we don't have anything to be embarrassed about."

Genis, Presea, Zoe, Zell and Raine took off all their clothes until they all stood before one another with only their underwear on. Since Genis was the only boy in the room all the girls there including his sister set their eyes on him. All four of them saw that Genis had a nice strong chest and arms; he had started working out recently to impress Presea and the results clearly showed. He was wearing blue boxers with red strips on them. Genis got quiet an eyeful himself when he saw all four of these lovely ladies in their underwear. He saw that his beloved Presea was wearing a pink bra and panties. Zoe and Zell were both wearing blue bras and panties. While Raine was wearing a gray bra and gray panties; Genis instantly got hard and a tent appeared in his boxers. He tried to cover it up, but Raine stopped him from doing so and said, "Now, now Genis there is no need to be shy. So class let's all start out by kissing each other."

Genis and Presea gave each other a loving kiss on the lips. When their kiss ended they took time to admire each other's bodies and see how sexy they were. Genis and Presea then saw Raine kissing both Zoe and Zell on the lips. Genis found himself getting even more aroused by that and then Raine told them that the five of them should all kiss each other. So Genis and Presea spent a lot of time kissing Zoe, Zell and Raine along with each other. It was weird for Presea to kiss other girls, yet still enjoyable. As for Genis it felt strange for him at first to kiss other girls besides Presea, but he soon grew to enjoy kissing Zoe and Zell. Even though he still could not tell them apart; when Genis found Raine's lips on his; it felt really, really weird to be kissing his sister like this.

However, he remembered that incest was not a big taboo in elfin culture and even though Genis and Raine were half elves. They still viewed themselves as elves cultural and in elf culture having sex with your sibling was considered honorable and a true way of keeping the blood pure. While having sex with a human was considered the biggest disgrace imaginable. Anyway Genis, Zoe, Zell Raine and Presea kept on making out with each other until they were blushing red in arousal. They then took a break from their make out succession to breathe. After they had all caught their breath Zoe said, "So what's next professor?"

Zell cupped her sister's bra covered breasts and said, "Yeah when do we get to the good stuff?"

Raine smiled and replied, "Soon, right now I think I want to show my brother and his girlfriend what an adult kiss is."

Raine kissed Genis on his lips and he happily kissed her back. Raine then licked his lips demanding entrance and Genis complied and opened his mouth and allowed her tongue in. The two of them then had a tongue battle and as soon as it ended Raine stuck her tongue into Presea's mouth as well and their tongues raged war. Genis made sure to cut in and have a tongue battle with both of them. Zoe and Zell felt a little left out, so they had a tongue battle with each other and ran their fingers over each other's panties.

When their tongue battle ended, Raine started to undo her bra strap and said, "Alright everyone now that were all aroused let's move on to the next step and get naked!"

Genis and Presea blushed bright red, then they all took their underwear off and became as naked as the day were born. When Genis and Presea took their underwear off, they stood back to back because they were shy. Before they turned around they glanced backwards and saw each other's behinds. Presea saw Genis's flat butt, while he saw her nice round rump. Genis and Presea then turned around and saw all of each other and blushed harder than they ever had before in their entire lives. Genis saw that Presea had two nice fully round and developed breasts with nicely shaped pink nipples and a vagina covered in pink pubic hair; while Presea saw that Genis had gray pubic hair, two nice round balls and a nice big erect member.

Presea and Genis kissed each other lovingly and instantly found out that kissing naked. Was a million times better than kissing clothed; they rubbed each other's chests and Presea almost passed out in pleasure when Genis grabbed her breasts and gave them a nice squeeze. He then gave her nice soft rump a squeeze before kissing the tops of Presea's breasts. Presea moaned in pleasure and gave Genis a quick kiss on the lips. Then they looked at Raine, Zell and Zoe and saw that they were as naked as they were. Raine had the biggest breasts out of any of the women there and her nipples were also very big. Zoe and Zell still had nice big breasts that were the same size as Presea's. Their nipples were a light head of pink and were very round. Zoe and Zell both had blue pubic hair, Genis and Presea had always thought that the twins dyed their hair blue. They now knew they were wrong and were strangely happy about it. As for Raine she had large dark nipples and her vagina was covered in gray pubic hair the same shade as her brother's.

The five of them all hugged each other and moaned in pleasure as their flesh touched. Raine grabbed her brother's penis and gave it a few nice quick strokes. Genis closed his eyes and blushed in pleasure. Zoe and Zell gave him a loving kiss on the lips and Genis had a tongue battle with both of them, while Presea made out with the professor. Genis felt a pleasure building in his balls with every stroke of his sister's hand. Just when he felt the pleasure move up to his member, Raine took her hand off her brother's penis and she, Zoe, Zell and Presea all shared a group hug. Genis moaned in pleasure as he felt his member pressed against four lovely women.

When their hug ended, Raine took things to the next step. Raine had Zoe and Zell kiss her breasts and then take her harden nipples into their mouths. Raine screamed in pleasure and grabbed the two girls by their hair and urged them on. Genis and Presea took turns making out with Raine and then they hugged and kissed each other. Presea's breasts pressed against Genis's chest while his penis head brushed against her vagina. Genis put his hands on Presea's butt and gave her lovely rump a nice good squeeze.

Presea moaned in pleasure and snuck her tongue into Genis's mouth. Genis took his hands off her rump and then put them on her breasts and squeezed them like crazy. He made sure to flick Presea's nipples every chance he got and after flicking her nipples until they were nice and hard. He took her right nipple into his mouth and slowly sucked on it. Presea blushed in pleasure and grabbed Genis's penis and storked it with her hands; she felt its hardness and wonder how great it would feel to have her boyfriend's penis inside of her.

Raine was having similar thoughts and after Zoe and Zell had sucked on her nipples to the point they were as hard as diamonds she decided it was time to take things to the next step. So Raine had had Zoe and Zell stop sucking on her nipples. Then Raine walked over to her desk and pulled out a foot long phallic shaped cucumber. Zell looked pretty confused as she said, "I thought you hated cucumbers professor."

"I do, but don't worry this isn't for eating. I want you and your sister to hold onto this for a few moments, while I show my brother a woman's hidden jewel."

"Okay."

So after Raine gave the cucumber to Zell, she had Genis lay down. Raine told him that she was going to make him a man and Genis blushed bright red knowing what Raine was about to show him. Presea kissed Genis loving and told him to relax. She gave his member a playful stroke and then Raine got on her hands and crawled over her brother, so her ass and cunt were hovering over his face. She then opened her legs and show Genis her round pink love tunnel. Genis stared deep inside of her and then he touched her vagina opening with his fingers and felt how hot it was. Raine moaned in pleasure and then moved down her brother's body, so her vagina was hovering over his member. Genis gave his sister's nice plump ass a squeeze. Raine's vagina opening was hovering over her brother's penis. Presea rubbed the top of Raine's vagina and some of her pre cum dripped down out of it and landed on the head of Genis's penis.

Raine and Presea shared a deep and loving kiss, when it ended Presea moaned in pleasure as Raine rubbed her vagina. Even though Presea was overcome by pleasure she managed to find her voice and said, "Professor?"

Raine licked Presea's nipples and replied, "Yes Presea."

"Can I be Genis's first please?"

"Of course you can."

Raine stood up and gave Presea's breasts a nice squeeze. Presea and Genis then kissed each other lovingly. They were both very happy that they were going to be each other's firsts. Genis licked Presea's nipples and then Presea and Genis both stood up. They kissed and rubbed each other's privates until the pleasure became too great. Then Presea opened her legs as wide as they would go and showed Genis her round pink vagina opening. Genis traced it with his fingers until pre cum was dripping down Presea's legs. Then Genis stabbed the head of his penis inside of her and they both closed their eyes in pleasure. Then he stabbed it all the way in and broke Presea's hymen and they were one and their virginity was gone.

Presea cried a few tears and Genis wiped them away and gave her a kiss of true love. He slowly started thrusting inside of her. With every thrust Genis took the pleasure in his penis got great and greater. As for Presea she felt a pleasure building inside of her as her vagina walls got tiger and tighter. Raine laid on the ground with her legs spread apart and had Zell stab the cucumber inside of her. Raine felt her vagina walls stretch as the cucumber went deeper inside of her and was covered in her pre cum.

Zell thrust the cucumber inside of her, until Raine was ready to have her brother's penis inside of her. Genis and Presea kept on making love until they were about to cum. As soon as that happened Genis stopped thrusting inside of her and they shared a quick kiss. Then Raine opened her legs as wide as they would go and Genis stabbed his entire penis inside of her, while Presea pressed her breasts against his back. Like Presea Genis felt something inside of Raine break when he entered her, Raine then blushed and said that she had been a virgin despite her age. She had just been waiting for the right go to take her and was so happy that it was her beloved brother. Genis sucked on Raine's right nipple while thrusting inside of her. The pleasure grew and grew until Raine's vagina walls were hugged her brother's cock. Just when she was about to cum Genis pulled out of her and prepared to make love to the twins. Raine and Presea gave a quick peck on the check and rubbed their breasts against his back. The twins lead on top of each other and spread their legs apart, showing their round pink vagina openings. Genis thrust into Zoe first and then into Zell and claimed their virginity. Zoe and Zell screamed in pleasure as Genis thrust into both of them and their vagina walls tightened around his dick with every thrust.

The pleasure became so great that some pre cum left Genis's member and went into the twins wombs. Before Genis reached his climax, he pulled out of the twins, while Raine and Presea got on their hands and knees. Zoe and Zell grabbed an end of the cucumber and stabbed an end of it into their vaginas. Then they thrust on it while making out with each other, their vagina walls got tighter and tighter until they both climaxed together at the same time and felt nothing, but sheer bliss! As for Raine and Presea; Genis thrust into both of them with everything he had. There vaginas got tighter and tighter, Genis was about to cum and he could not cum in both of them.

Zell handed Genis the cucumber and Genis pulled his penis out of his sister and stabbed it all the way inside of Presea. Genis then stabbed the cucumber all the way inside of his sister. Raine's vagina wall tightened around the cucumber and then Raine screamed in pleasure as she cummed all over the cucumber! As Raine came she screamed in bliss and said, "MOTHER FUCKING YES OH FUCK YES I THIS IS FUCKING AMAZING!" Pure pleasure filled her mind as her cum poured down her legs, Raine then fell down on the ground sighing happily. As for Genis and Presea they kept on making love and Presea's vagina walls tightened around Genis penis. Genis felt the pleasure exploding and he put his hands on his girlfriend's hips and after five more thrusts they both cummed and screamed in pleasure. Genis shot all of his cum into Presea's womb as Presea's vagina walls hugged his member and milked of his sperm!

The pleasure they felt was so great that it made their toes tingle. Never in their lives had Genis and Presea thought they could feel so much pleasure. When they were done cumming and the pleasure finally ended. Genis, Presea, Raine, Zoe and Zell all laid down on the ground together and cuddled. Genis said I love you to all of them and they all smiled and kissed each other, the five of them were filled with happiness that they were all together. They had all passed Raine's special lesson and they would all get A's for it. Raine couldn't wait to give them their parenting class next.

The End


End file.
